Pale Moon
The Pale Moon (ペイルムーン Peiru Mūn) is a circus-themed clan from the Dark Zone nation. The Pale Moon '''debuted in Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion. Like the Dark Irregulars and Genesis clan, Pale Moon contains many soulcharging effects; however, unlike either of those clans, Pale Moon focuses on superior calling units from the soul. This clan is primarily used by Asaka Narumi and Kiriya Bidou from the anime, as well as Luna Yumizuki in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis. Backgrounds '''What is Pale Moon? Pale Moon is a magical circus of which headquarter is located in "Dark Zone", the nation of mysteries and magic. They give touring shows all over the world, and win popularity with extraordinarily high level of performing skills and performances of magic. Nevertheless, behind the scene, they are merciless assassins. The magic and psychic powers, and the dangerous weapons and beasts, are not only decorations on the stage, but tools to wipe out intruders who dare to grope for the secrets of Dark Zone like magic tricks. Sets containing Pale Moon cards Trial Decks: *G Trial Deck 7: Illusionist of the Crescent Moon (19 cards) Booster Sets: *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (18 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (23 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (6 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (22 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (7 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (? cards) *G Booster Set 6: ??? (? cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (6 cards) Fighter's Colelction: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (? cards) Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Chimera *Demon *Dinodragon *Elf *Giant *Gillman *Goblin *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Warbeast *Winged Dragon *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Beast Tamer *Silver Thorns *Nightmare Doll List of Pale Moon cards Grade 0 *Amethyst Beast Tamer (Stand) (Elf) *Candy Clown (Heal) (Demon) *Cracker Musician (Stand) (Workeroid) *Darkside Swordmaster (Critical) (Succubus) *Dreaming Bicorn (High Beast) *Dynamite Juggler (Critical) (Demon) *Entertain Messenger (?) (Manga Only) *Flyer Flyer (Draw) (Goblin) *Girl Who Crossed the Gap (Elf) *Hades Ringmaster (Demon) *Happiness Collector (Warbeast) *Hoop Magician (Stand) (Human) *Innocent Magician (Human) *Kitten Juggler (Draw) (Warbeast) *Lark Pigeon (Warbeast) *Mischievous Girl of the Mirrorland (Stand) (Human) *Nightmare Doll, Mirabelle (Critical) (Workeroid) *Poison Juggler (Critical) (Goblin) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) (Human) *Rainbow Magician (Draw) (Elf) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn, Barking Dragon (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile (Elf) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) (Human) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (Heal) (Elf) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (Draw) (Workeroid) *Skyhigh Walker (Stand) (Goblin) *Smiling Presenter (Human) *Spiral Master (Draw) (Gillman) *Surprising Clown (Stand) (Ogre) *Tender Breeder (Heal) (Elf) *Ticket Collector (?) (Manga Only) *Tone of a Journey, Willi (High Beast) Grade 1 *Brassie Bunny (High Beast) *Bull's Eye, Mia (Warbeast) *Dark Metal Bicorn (High Beast) *Darkside Mirrormaster (Succubus) *Dreamy Ammonite (Chimera) *Egg Juggler (Human) *Elegant Elephant (High Beast) *Fire Juggler (Human) *Fire Ring Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Hades Hypnotist (Demon) *Jumping Glenn (Elf) *Madcap Marionette (Workeroid) *Magical Partner (Elf) *Magician of Quantum Mechanics (Demon) *Masquerade Bunny (Warbeast) *Midnight Bunny (Warbeast) *Miracle Tumbler, Lance (Human) *Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty (Warbeast) *Nightmare Doll, Julieta (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Leslie (Workeroid) *Obsidian Beast Tamer (Elf) *Pinky Piggy (High Beast) *Purple Trapezist (Succubus) *See-saw Game Winner (Goblin) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana (Elf) *Silver Thorn, Breathing Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia (Human) *Silver Thorn Magician, Colette (Human) *Silver Thorn Matador, Maddock (Elf) *Skull Juggler (Demon) *Starting Presenter (Demon) *Super Sweet Clown (Ogre) *Tightrope Tumbler (Goblin) *Turquoise Beast Tamer (Elf) *Water Juggler (Gillman) Grade 2 *Barking Cerberus (Chimera) *Barking Sky Tiger (Chimera) *Big League Bear (High Beast) *Crimson Beast Tamer (Elf) *Cycling Actor (Elf) *Dancing Knife Dancer (Manga Only) *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky (Elf) *Darkside Princess (Human) *Daydream Tone, Arny (Elf) *Drawing Dread (Giant) *Dreamy Fortress (Chimera) *Elephant Juggler (Giant) *Fate Distributor, Jacqueline (Human) *Fire Breeze, Carrie (Elf) *Flying Hippogriff (Chimera) *Flying Peryton (Sylph) *Gluttony Clown (Ogre) *Hungry Clown (Ogre) *Jumping Jill (Workeroid) *Magical Box Trimmer (Manga Only) *Mirror Demon (Demon) *Miss Direction (Succubus) *Nightmare Doll, Ginny (Workeroid) *Nitro Juggler (Workeroid) *Peek-a-boo (Workeroid) *See-saw Game Loser (Giant) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (Elf) *Silver Thorn Magician, Clemens (Human) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian (Workeroid) *Silver Thorn, Rising Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Silver Thorn, Upright Lion (Chimera) *Sinhalite Beast Tamer (Elf) *Spicy Clown (Ogre) *Star Magician, Elen (Human) *Tightrope Holder (Giant) Grade 3 *Artillery Man (Manga Only) *Barking Dragon Tamer (Manga Only) *Barking Manticore (Chimera) *Barking Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis (Elf) *Breathing Couatl (Chimera) *Bunny Queen Beast Tamer (Elf) *Burst Rough Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Cracking Beast Tamer (Human) *Dark Lord of Pale Moon (Demon) *Dusk Illusionist, Robert (Elf) *Fire Ring Griffin (Chimera) *Full Smile Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Golden Beast Tamer (Human) *Gun Salute Dragon, End of Stage (Manga Only) *Masked Magician, Harri (Elf) *Master of Giant Flying Knives (Giant) *Midnight Invader (Chimera) *Miracle Pop, Eva (Elf) *Mirage Sword, Judy (Elf) *Mistress Hurricane (Chimera) *Nightmare Doll, Alice (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Amy (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Carroll (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Catherine (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Chelsea (Workeroid) *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (Elf) *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah (Warbeast) *Sword Magician, Sarah (Human) Grade 4 *Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda (Elf) *Clown Demonic Dragon, Lunatech Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Dragon Masquerade Tamer, Harry (Elf) *Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier (Elf) Trivia *Some units of this clan have 2 different colored eyes (heterochromia). These units are Crimson Beast Tamer, Jumping Jill, Nightmare Doll, Chelsea, Turquoise Beast Tamer and Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier, along with one of her Cross Rides and her Stride unit. * Currently, there is a unit that appears in the manga whose name was never revealed. Category:Clan Category:Pale Moon